


Enchanted

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: trope_bingo, Curses, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Originally Posted on Dreamwidth, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic/Fairy-tale AU. Seemingly cursed to be alone, Riario enlists the help of the witch Laura Cereta to find his own happy ending.<br/>Inspired by this <a href="http://romibsauce.tumblr.com/post/142071020830/weekend-assignment-create-a-story-using-the">picture prompt</a> and the  <a href="trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org">trope_bingo</a> prompt 'happy ending' Crossposted <a href="http://meridian-rose.dreamwidth.org/511912.html">x</a> and <a href="http://meridian-rose.livejournal.com/509787.html">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

It began like this.

The witch Laura Cereta cornered Riario in a corridor, used her feminine wiles and when those failed, her magical charms. When he yielded at last, she shook her head.

"I thought your reticence was merely for show," she said sadly, "and once you had kissed my lips you would love me without the need for magic. But I was wrong. You do not return my passion."

"Perhaps I dare not love a witch," he'd said, one hand straying to his dagger. Everyone knew she was a sorceress and she made no effort to hide it, dragging her occult supplies everywhere she went.

Still, it did not do to announce it. She could be hanged for witchcraft, might have been, if Sixtus were not so in awe of her powers and the reluctant assistance she'd promised him. She could exact revenge - there were rumours that the skull always kept at her bedside was that of her husband, ripped out of his head after he insulted his wife. Riario thought that was malicious gossip but he, like his father, was a little afraid of this woman.

"You dare not love at all," Laura said, thankfully not taking offence.

"Love does not serve the Church, save love for God," Riario said.

She shook her head. "The truth, Girolamo."

The use of his name was another demonstration of her magic and it dragged the words from his unwilling lips. "Those who have loved me have all died for it, one way or another."

She gave him a look of sympathy. "A curse indeed. But you still dissemble. The whole truth, Girolamo."

"I have fallen in love but it is one that can never be consummated." He turned and tried to walk away, but her hand caught at his sleeve and he stilled.

"Tell me their name."

A tiny flicker of hope warmed Riario's heart. What might Laura be able to accomplish, if she could control him by merely speaking his name?

"Leonardo da Vinci."

Laura released him and considered. "The artista. I think it is a wise choice."

That took him by surprise. He blurted out, "My father would disagree."

She waved one hand dismissively. "I can handle him. The important thing is that Leonardo has a destiny. He will not die for loving you, for your curse is outweighed by the fate already chosen for Leonardo."

Riario's heart raced. "Then there is a chance?"

"Yes. But he cannot yet love you," she said, patting his cheek. "I believe he is under an enchantment already. A spell of lust that is allowed to flourish so long as it does not threaten his true fate."

Riario stared at her. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. This is your doing. Did you not give your cousin free rein in her attempt to seduce Leonardo?"

He looked at the floor. "Yes."

"Lucrezia Donati has ensnared Leonardo with magic. He is obsessed with her," Laura said. "You must counter it with a stronger spell, one that will break their bond."

"Then he will love me?" Riario couldn't keep the desperation from his tone.

"He will be free to choose," Laura said. "That is all I can promise."

It would have to be enough.

#

It went something like this.

The key, magical in and of itself, additionally imbued with Riario's essence from all the time he had worn it close to his heart.

Crushed herbs, which Riario himself had to gather under moonlight and prepare for this ritual.

The venom of the famed Florence Roc, which Riario purchased at great cost, the precious drops held in a golden bird-shaped bottle.

A pencil from Leonardo's workshop, purloined with little effort, something personal, something representing the artista, something that had touched Leo's lips even (there were tiny teeth marks at the end, and it made Riario smile to think of Leo biting at the pencil as he paused in thought while sketching).

The cauldron of water, thrice boiled, and kept simmering after the addition of all the ingredients, stirred each hour by Riario's own hand from sunset to sunset.

The resulting potion bottled with care, and added to Leonardo's wine with a sleight of hand that Riario was proud of.

#

It ended like this.

With Leonardo making his choice.

With Riario taking the throne after his father's mysterious accident.

With Riario ruling wisely with his husband, Leonardo at his side, and Laura Cereta as his most trusted adviser.

With them living happily ever after.


End file.
